My Sitri: An Amaimon love story
by MizoreOkumuraPond
Summary: Shiro Fujimoto asks Mephisto for a demon Gaurdian to watch over Rin and Yukio should anything happen. A certain incident causes their guardian, Princess Sitri of Gehenna, to loose her embodiment and grow up as Litlith Nikita Parton. A demon hunter.
1. Chapter 1

"Sitri and Halphas sat in their chair with a sigh. Her tail twitching back and forth as she laid her head down on the cold wooden table. "Sitri-chan!" She cringed. "Halphas-san! Ohayo!" She heard a familiar emotionless voice say. "Amaimon...do you have to be so loud?" she asked dully. Looking up at him with her large red eyes. "Yes. It's a special day." He said proudly. "And what, I do pray tell, is so special about the summer solstice?" She asked as dully as she had asked the first question. "Huh? You don't know? Don't tell me you forgot!" He said confused. "Amai...I am not in the mood for anything right now..." She said annoyed. "It's your guys' birthday and you both forgot it." He pouted. "Did not..." they said as he sat down beside her. "I just don't care much anymore." She yawned. "Then how about you go with me to see my Big Brother? It'll be fun. Plus he needs to talk to you." He said temptingly. "Into Assiah, again? Last time we were there I was accused of being a witch and almost burned at the stake. Why exactly does he need me there?" She asked with an amused smirk. He said it was a secret. "Fine...I always wondered what would happen if I stepped foot in Assiah again..." She said accepting his offer. "Yay! Let's go!" He said pulling her up and dragging her out of the demon filled classroom. Her brother just shook his head and turned his attention back to his book with a slight smile. The last thing she saw was the sign at the front entrance of the school. Gehenna High.

In Assiah-

When they reapeared in Assiah she put her hoodie on and hid her tail. Not putting the hood down as the Amaimon, also in a hoodie, pulled her along through the streets of Japan. "Why are you pulling me around? I can walk!" She said annoyed. "Well then come on." he said quickly as the two jumped into a place called Mephyland. "Why are we in such a loud place? My ears hurt." she said covering them as he led her to the main building of it. "Big brother? I'm back!" He said cheerily. "Ah, Amaimon. How are you?" Mephisto asked as he pulled his friend in. "Fine. You remember Sitri yes?" he asked as the two took off their hoodies. "Hime-chan. Nice to see you again." He said gentlemanly. "Mephisto-san." she said sleepily. "Can you tell me why he really brought me here? He wouldn't tell me crap." She said yawned. "I needed someone who could protect two boys as they grow up here in Assiah. This is a job that you can do." She sat down in the chair and Amaimon sat on the arm of it. "I won't be able to do that on consecutive terms. Especially due to the fact that the body I inhibit is in her teens. Won't they find it suspicious?" He sighed. "Yes...they're a special bunch they are, the man who asked for a heavy duty protector is an exorcist. He'll find a way to explain this to the two children." He explained. "Fine. I'm in." she said as her tail flicked at Amaimon's head in effort to piss him off a bit or annoy him. "Stop it." he said whacking her tail away. "Then move yours." she replied whacking his away too. Mephisto sighed at how easily they had gotten side tracked. "Now you two. Go have some fun or something. It is her birthday you know." He smirked handing them tickets to the booths and front line passes.

Weeks later-

Amaimon had gone back home to Gehenna and Sitri sat in the monastery with Shiro Fujimoto and Mephisto Pheles. "So you're saying the two I have to take care of are these two?" She said pointing at the two toddlers roaming about the church. "Yes. The one with blue hair is Rin. The one with brown hair is Yukio." Shiro replied as she stood up and walked over to the two boys. "They're cute kids I'll give you that...but I need you to tell me why I must take care of them." She said picking up the two in her arms as they played with her tail. "Sitri. The twins were born to Satan and the human girl Yuri Egins." Mephisto said suddenly. She froze. 'Are you serious?' Was her first thought. Then she remembered the other question she had. "I'll do it. But I need you to tell me what you will say to them if they ask why I never age." She said as the boy Shiro called Yukio fell asleep on her shoulder. "To tell you the truth I have no idea what we should tell them. This is something I've yet to come up with." Mephisto sighed. "And you want me to take care of these munchkins from now on till hell knows what can happen?" She asked annoyed as Rin grabbed her tail tightly. "Oh I can tell this one is gonna be a little twit." she said in annoyance. "Yes. Yes we do." They said in all seriousness. "Fine. I give in again. Call me nanny." She joked as she noticed the second kid had finally fallen asleep. "Not really though." She said quickly. Shiro took the children from her arms and left to put them in bed. "So what do you think of the two?" She sat down on a pew with a yawn. "Twins. 2 years old. Both boys? They'll be hell to take care of but all in all I know how the priest intends to raise them." She said with an amused smirk. "And I think it's a good thing to do." He smirked. "Very well then Sitri. I leave them under your care." With that he disappeared. "Ein, Zwie, Drie, eh?" she smirked.

1 year later-

Shiro and the Priests at the Monastery shot at the dead ghost like things swarming towards Sitri and the twins. "These people...they're from the Blue Night..." one of the Priests said. "The rising of the Witnesses..." she said quickly. "Isn't that one of the signs of the apocalypse?!" She shook her head. "Not today." she said beginning to chant in Latin. Above her a bowl formed from nothing. Then a few things were tossed in there. Hemlock. Opium and wormwood. Shiro knew what she was doing. "That spell can kill you Sitri. You're a demon too!" He said quickly as he swapped guns. "They're not demons. They're ghosts. Very angry ghosts." She said as the bowl shook above her head. She looked up and breathed fire at the bowl. Suddenly they exploded into dust as the fire burned blue above them. She dropped to her knees with a violent cough. "Sitri!" She heard the kids crying as the sounds became distorted. "Don't cry...kiddos..." She collapsed on the ground. A black mist escaping the girl's body as it turned to dust. "Well there goes our guardian for the boys..." Mephisto sighed walking in. "This is a very bad situation indeed. If she can't find a suitable host who knows who she'll be able to care for these children." He said in annoyance.

Elsewhere-

The little three year old in her mother's arms stirred. "Lilly?!" She asked quickly and over joyed when her daughter came to. Her mother held her close as she thanked god he hadn't taken her from him. "Elsa! Is she-" Her husband froze when he saw his daughter awake in her arms. "Lilith, my baby Girl you're ok!" he said holding the two in his arms. "Dad..." He heard a little boy's voice ask. "Elliot, sweetie come here...she's gonna be ok." Elsa the mother said wiping the blood from her daughters head. She put pressure on it as they all stood up. "We're gonna take her to the hospital where they'll make her all better ok?" His father said. "You're going to stay with Auntie Ellen for the night then we'll come get you in the morning." He nodded still a bit confused. But who could blame him? He was three years old and just witnessed his older twin fall from the second floor balcony.

3 years later-Dream-

Pitch black. Everything was covered in something swarming around the area. The sound of a little boy whimpering could be heard over the sound of buzzing. "It's ok Ellie. Mom and dad...then can help us..." a little girl's voice said bravely. The sounds of shots echoed through the black swarms. "Kellen!" The older of the two children knew this frantic screaming voice. It was followed by the sounds of bones cracking. 'Hime-san.' a ghostly voice called out. The guns stopped shooting. Footsteps echoed ever closer to the two children. She closed her eyes tightly. Reciting the words she had heard someone speak once before. She yelled the words through the darkness. Light broke through the dark shadows. Dark purplish blue eyes watched in interest as the swarm dispersed and died. "Elliot...Lilith..." The little girl with light pine green hair looked up at the sound of the weak voice. The boy besides her looking around with teary eyes. "Momma?" He asked. She covered his eyes at the sight of blood splattered across the room. "Momma!" She cried.

Dream end-

Lilith sat up with a start. Her dark blue eyes wild and frightened. "Lilith? What's wrong?" She looked down at the bottom bunk. Her short hair falling past her shoulders due to the fact she was upside down. "What?" She asked keeping her cool. "You sound scared...did you have another nightmare?" Her younger brother asked worriedly. She swung down and landed on the floor. "You wish Ellie. I don't get nightmares." she said stretching. "Why would you think such a thing?" She asked as she walked to the door. "Twin Telepathy." He said standing up. The two six year olds stared at each other. Then laughed. "Lilly! Elliot! Your gonna be late for your first day of school!" The two got changed quickly. "Coming momma!" they said rushing down the stairs. With that, they were off.

At school-

My name is Lilith Nikita Parton." She said with a smile. "And my names Elliot Parton." Her younger twin said with a matching smile. "Nice to meet you!" The class said happily. "Lilith. Elliot. You two can sit by Rin Okumura and Yukio Okumura." The teacher said kindly. The two children raised their hands so that they could see where to sit. "Now that everyone is introduced to each other we can start class. Today will be Art day. Everyone take out your colored pencils and paper." The teacher said. The class of course followed the directions.

Later that year~

Ten year old Rin glared at Lilith as she looked down. She had bruises on her arms from blocking. Her knuckles scraped and bloody. He lunged at her again with bloody knuckles. She just blocked each hit. Her red eyes shaded over with discontent. "Lilith! Rin!" The teacher demanded. He didn't listen. His fist collided with hers. Each attack canceled out by each other. He threw a chair in her direction. Then a book and a toy car. "Stop it!" She yelled. Her tone of voice showing she was not at all willing to fight. "Shut up!" He yelled as she tossed each thing to the side where it wouldn't hit the class. "Rin. I suggest you listen to your class mate." His father's voice said sternly. He glared at him too. Tossing the extra chair at him. The father just did the same. The two children looked at each other panting harshly. "Lilith." Her mom's voice said softly. She dropped her defensive position. "Lilly..." She heard her little brother say. "Nii-san..." Rin didn't snap out of his little rage moment. "Please just stop..." she said looking up at him. He froze. He saw the hurt in her eyes. Well more the brimming tears than the emotion. "Lilith come over here." Her mom said taking Elliot by the hand and saying she'd be taking her to the nurse's office. She looked at Rin one last time and walked out of the class. She heard two words when she exited the door. "I'm sorry..." She let a smile escape her as she left from his view.

5 years later-Lilith's pov-

I sat outside on the steps school with a yawn. "Hey Lilly." Rin said sitting down beside me with a yawn as well. "Rin." I said waiting for Elliot to hurry up. "I heard about your fight with that guy out back." I said looking at him with a sigh. "You're not gonna lecture me like the old man are you? I'm not a kid anymore." I smacked the back of his head. "I may not be your dad or anyone related to you but I do know this. One of these days who you'll see what you'll become or find out who you are inside and you might not like it." I said softly. "Remember. You're like a brother to me and I care for the three of you. I wouldn't like it if you got hurt for being stupid." He pouted in annoyance. "Nii-san." Yukio said walking out of the building. "Have you been here this whole time?" He asked as Elliot walked out. "Lilly? Are you ready to go?" He yawned. I stood up holding my hand out to Rin. "Yeah. I am." I smiled. Yukio gave a slight chuckle. "You always seem to have a sisterly attitude towards us...Nii-chan..." He said with a smile. I laughed. "Well I think of you two as brothers. It's like we're quadruplets. But none the less you're all my brothers. Blood tie or not." Elliot smirked. "That's my big sis." He said happily as I pulled him towards the gate. "Bye Rin-nii! Yukio-nii!" I said as we ran out of the gates.

At True Cross-20 minutes later-

Shiro-san...what you're telling me...it can't be true can it?" I asked in denial. "No Lilly. What he says about Nii-san is true...He is the son of Satan." Yukio said seriously. "I knew he was different but not this different...I just wished he wouldn't be like..." I trailed off. "Like you?" Shiro asked softly. I nodded. "When I was called to come here to help you raise these two in secrecy I never thought you'd actually be his sons...No one knew of this at all." I answered in all seriousness. "We told you from the start, but when you lost your memory when the host body of the child you possessed 1000+ years ago died, we didn't find a need to tell you until you remembered Sitri." I sighed. "If he really is Son of Satan he'll be back when the timing is right. Or he'll send someone to check for him. Keep Rin on a tight rein. That includes Yukio. Even if you don't have any inherited powers from Satan he can still be after you. And he won't stop until he does get one of you. Am I understood?" The two nodded. "Yes nii-chan." Yukio sighed. "You got it...Oka-san." Shiro smirked. I rolled my eyes. "If he wasn't here you'd so be kissing the ground." I said pushing off the wall and walking out. I walked down to Mephisto's office with a sigh. "How long has it been since I was called that. Sitri..." I whispered with a slight smile. I knocked on his door. "Meph?" I asked. "Come in Lilith Nikita."

Later that year-No pov-

Lilith looked around. "Is he seriously serious?" She asked looking at the empty dormitory. "He wants me to be in this place with Elliot and those two...Three guys and one girl in a dormitory all alone...Good Lord what goes through his mind..." she sighed exasperatedly as she grabbed the key and walked in. Meanwhile at the academy Rin was surprised at the way True Cross looked. The academy all in all was beautiful and overall looked as prestigious as it was said to be. Once in a while he'd exclaim that this couldn't very well be a school if it was like this. Then again. True Cross Academy was a rich kid school. Elliot stood by Yukio with a sigh. "Your brother seems to be enjoying himself..." he sweatdropped. "Yes. Yes he does." Yukio said with a nervous laugh. "By the way. Should you not be getting ready for classes?" Elliot looked at the time. "Crap." With that said he was gone. Yukio sighed. "I guess I should get ready as well."

Rin's pov-At the cram school-

I sat down in the next class. This class was a special class for exorcists. A class about hunting. "Good morning, after noon, evening, whatever the hell time it is." I knew this voice. First Yukio. Now Lilith? "Not you too..." I groaned. "Yes. Me too. Now shush." She said sternly. "Any way. I did not grow up an exorcist. I am a hunter. And no not hunters that hunt deer or god knows what else," she started. "I hunt Demons. Any questions before we get started?" she asked. "Why did you grow up hunting demons?" was the most asked so she answered it. "Well...when I was little my parents moved here. That's when I began to see them. And it turns out that my parents were exorcists who had been sent here after a certain incident that will be un-named in this class." She said. "Then there was one night when I was eight...my father...he was killed by a demon and they were both heavily injured...My mom survived this attack but as I said my father didn't make it." She continued. "So after-well even before that they trained us to fight these things off. I was able to handle a shot gun at eight, a riffle at nine and a semi-automatic at ten. I guess you can kind of see where this is headed." she smirked. I never knew this about her. This was one thing she never told me. What else didn't I know? I watched as she taught the class. What had my life become?

At the dormitory-

"Let's see dorm 623..." I said looking around. I came to a stop in front of the room. "Here it goes." I smiled opening the door. I put my stuff down. "Hello Nii-san." I heard Yukio say as he popped up behind me. "What is this prison!?" I asked when he said he needed to keep an eye on me. "Yes. Yes this is." We knew these voices. "And we are your wardens." Now Yukio was surprised. "What are you two doing here?!" He asked as I quickly hid my tail. "No need for that. Yukio, as you know I am and have been your guardian since pre-school and so on. Even when I didn't know it. That's why Meph, told me I'd be sleeping in this dorm with you guys." I gaped at her. "But- This is a boy's dorm!" I snapped. "Tell that to judge jester pants. Anyway, there are things that I should inform you both of. Very important things." She said seriously. We sat down in front of her as Mephisto appeared beside her and Elliot. "Yukio should know some of this. Not its entirety but like I said some." She started. "Two years after you two were born, of course as you know to two certain people, I was brought out by a certain person. That person was your father and Mephisto." She said motioning towards him as he showed some poorly drawn pictures. Her eyebrow twitched. "Brought out from where?" Yukio asked not knowing this part. "Gehenna. I called her out from Gehenna." Mephisto answered for her. "Yes. That's where I came from. Your father wanted someone to protect you two as a fail proof plan 0. So I agreed, I came out of Gehenna and took care of you two till you were three." she said. "So you really are a demon?" Yukio asked. I just stayed quiet. "Yes. I thought Gehenna statement pointed that out kiddo." Was her answer. Plain and simple. "Anyway. The year you two turned three a certain event took place and I had to protect you two at all costs...so I did." She continued. "Is that when..." She nodded. "My host body decayed in the process and I transferred my soul into the body of a little girl who had died...Lilith Nikita Parton..." Elliot looked down. "I lost my memory of everything, including who I was. So I lived my life like a normal person until I was eight." I finished for you. "The demon that attacked and your dad..." The two nodded. "Yeah. That brought some of my memory back...I remembered who I was and why I was here..." She stopped. "And I wanted to leave this little girl's body to let her live a normal life but...the damage she had sustained the night she passed was too much...If I let go she dies and I can't do that to him. Not Elliot. He's like a brother to me too...Even if in this body he is but he's spiritually and mentally not." She said softly. Mephisto pulled out an awe card and I shook my head. "Then if you're a demon...what's your Demon name?" I asked interested. She seemed taken aback. As if she didn't expect me to be so accepting to this. "What?" Mephisto smirked. "Sitri. Princess of hell." She said slowly. "Then your twin in Gehenna would be..." I asked. "Halphas...Count/Earl of Hell." she answered. "Now that that's out of the way I need to talk to Sitri alone. Come along." He said motioning for her to follow him. "Well then...I guess I'll see you guy's later..." Her big red eyes glowing happily as she left.


	2. Remebering Sunday

2 months later-Lilith's pov-

I stood against the gold like statue of Mephisto. "Mephyland and ghosts? I wouldn't be surprised..." I sighed. My tail flicked with sudden anxiety. I felt as if something bad was gonna happen. But I wasn't allowed to help. So what the hell was it?! Mephisto said it was important that I stay here, but why? I shook my head with a sigh. Why at this certain spot? I looked at the time. "I am not about to stay here two hours judge jester pants. I-" I heard something crash behind me and turned to look at it. "What the-" There in the settling dust was a green haired boy. He wore clothing almost similar to Mephisto. Was this what that man was talking about? The boy looked over at me almost curiously. "You're coming with me." Was all he said. Before I knew it everything began to blur. 'Crap'

Mephisto's pov-

I watched as Sitri stirred from her 'rest'. "Your both gonna be nine kinds of sorry when I feel like it..." she said sleepily. "There are nine different kinds of sorry? I thought there was only one." Amaimon said stupidly. She sat up in the warm bed. "Is there a reason why I can't kill you right now Mephisto? Or are you just stupid beyond possible belief?" She asked as I sat down on the desk. "Neither. You can't kill me because you won't, and I'm not stupid. The stupid one is Green hair." I said motioning towards Amaimon. "What's so important about her anyway Big Brother? She looks like any other human." He said curiously impatient. "You don't remember her either? I thought you of all people would notice it straight away Amaimon." She blinked at him curiously. "Amaimon? That sound familiar..." she said to herself. "Her scent is familiar yes. But she can't be her, you told me she died twelve years ago protecting the Okamura twins." He replied. "Amaimon, this is Sitri, the Demon Princess of hell. Of course as you can see she is in a new host body due to the fact her other body turned to dust during the rising of the witnesses." I smirked as I admitted the truth. He froze completely. She saw the time and sat up quickly. "Holy crap! The movie's gonna start in ten minutes!" she said getting up and running out of the room. "Wait!" Before Amaimon could stop her she was out of the room. "Sitri!" his hand fell to the side as he let out a sigh. "It seems she really doesn't remember Amaimon. Don't fret, she will remember in due time." I said as he let the emotion of concern slip. He looked down. "Yeah..."

Amaimon's pov-Weeks later-

I watched as Sitri lay asleep in her bed of the dormitory. "Can you really be Sitri?" I asked myself as she turned silently to the side and pulled the blanket closer to her. She was cold. I closed the window silently so that I wouldn't wake her and watched from outside. "My Sitri...and she doesn't remember me..." I sighed. "What happened to you?" I said softly. The clock stopped ticking and it froze at a certain time. 3:00. A time that usually meant bad tidings. She sat up with a start. Eyes wide and...Green? I watched them closely as they turned back to red. Had she remembered something? She summoned a small hell hound. Even though I was outside the glass I could hear what she said to it. "Jack...I need you to take out the naberious ghoul down stairs...do not let it get to Elliot or the twins. Do you understand?" It nodded and disappeared. The naberious ghoul? I hadn't taken notice to one roaming around. I shook the thought from my head and knocked on her window. "Sitri-chan? Can I talk to you?" I asked in a whisper. She looked up at me from inside and made a twisting motion with her wrist. The curtains closed and a small sticky note was on it. "Meet me at the beach?" With a shrug I floated away. Did this mean she remembered?

Lilith's pov-

I sat on the rocks of the beach with a sigh. The waves were crashing and I could see the stars falling from where I sat. "Sitri-chan?" Amaimon asked. I didn't look up. My answer was what I remembered. "I remember...Halphas was reading Hamlet..." I started. "And I was sleepy and it was my birthday...I remember you saying good morning and saying we had forgotten our birthday..." He sat down beside me. "What else do you remember?" He said as he rested his head on my lap. "That Meph called me out of Gehenna to take care of Rin and Yukio...and that night we ran through the amusement park as we went on all the rides we could go on..." I ran my hand through his soft green hair. "Then you remember that we were best friends since we were little?" I nodded softly. "I'm sorry if I made you worry." We looked up at the sky. "It was hard...not seeing you that long...for both me and Halphas..." I smiled softly. "Well I'm back and I promise I won't leave...promise." I said as he swatted my tail. "Don't get mad cause this is payback." he said playfully as he continued to swat at it. I laughed. "Baka."

Mephisto's pov-

So she finally remembered...that's a good sign. Maybe the future plans won't be as bad as they seemed to already be. I smirked. "Sitri and Amaimon...Who wouldn't have thought the two were perfect as a demonic couple? I guess you can say the two had a red string tied to their pinkies at birth..." I said looking at all the photo booth pictures the two had taken. They actually looked happy for demons. Oh so happy...

1 month later-

She stared quietly at the sight of Rin crying out and writhing in pain. Yukio told her to stay back. "If you go in there they'll get you too!" He said worriedly. "No! It's Rin, I can't leave him like that! I was supposed to protect you two!" she said summoning hundreds of Hell hounds. "Save Rin!" She ordered quickly. They snarled at the pope Ernst and leapt past him in attempt to save the boy. They were shot down. "Lilith stop! I'll take his place!" Yukio said instantly so that she wouldn't end up dying in turn. "Very well." She shook her head. "No! That can kill you Yukio-" She stared at the place the Gehenna gate would be. As if something called out to her causing her mind to go blank. "It's close to completion I see." Ernst smirked. Before she knew it, it was Yukio crying out in pain as the blue flames consumed him. The large puddled of blood became Gehenna's gate. "It seems she can sense that oh so familiar presence..." I smirked. "Sis. Nice to see you again..." She watched as the exorcists around her were consumed by flames. "Halphas..." She said in a cold tone. The boy that stood in front of her now gave a look of mock hurt. "Sitri, you don't have to use such a cold tone. I'm your little brother remember?" She scoffed. "You're also the one who attacked my family here in Assiah..." She heard Satan laugh maniacally and Yukio stood there as if in a daze. "Family? In Assiah? Why would you ever want that? You have friends and family in Gehenna. Now let's help Uncle Satan bring his dream to life!" He said. I felt Amaimon tense. "Don't do it Sitri..." I placed his hamster body on my lap. "Do not Worry Amaimon. She was taught all too well." I said as we watched from afar. "No...I promised to too many people that are important to me...I won't let his dream come true!" She cried. "Look at what Assiah has done to you. You're giving into emotions you shouldn't feel. What happened to you Sis?" He asked sending her flying back into a pillar. Amaimon squirmed in my lap. "She'll be fine." I promised. I just hoped I was right. I couldn't afford to lose such a bet.

No pov-

He grabbed her by her short pine green hair and dragged her towards the gate. "Maybe you should go back to Gehenna High for a refresher course in your heritage." Amaimon's eyes widened as she was dropped into the gate. "Sitri!" Now Mephisto was worried now. He didn't plan on this. Not one bit. Her presence left Assiah and Halphas laughed as Satan called him a good boy. Like if he was nothing more than a mere pawn. He tried to run to her but found that if he did he'd fall and Mephisto wouldn't allow him to go. "Amaimon." with that said he stopped. The tone of voice saying it all.


	3. The End

In Gehenna-

Sitri lay on the crooked ground. A voice calling out to her. "Sitri...You know who you really are now..." it cooed darkly. Her fingers twitched. "Why not lead your army to bring damnation unto Assiah by Satan's side..." It said temptingly. "My...army?" she asked almost inaudibly. She didn't move. "Yes, you can bring destruction alongside Halphas...your blood brother...Your only real brother..." She tensed. "Destruction..." She saw flashes of destruction, fire, innocents lives lost. The fear and the blood lust that would run through the air. She was surrounded by fire. "Death..." She rose up from where she lay limply. A haunting smirk finding its way onto her face. Her skin cracked and her hair grew dark green as it flared around her. "Yes! That's it Sitri-hime! Bring destruction and death upon Assiah! Forget all that you knew from your time above and let the bloodlust fill you to the brim of madness!" The voice said in a malevolent manor. She grew dark black wings and her attire changed drastically. Now she wore a tattered black cloak. Under it she wore black purgatory armor like the one she bought from that Expo she went to for Mephisto. She held a demon sword in her hand that matched the pitch black armor. The fire surged around her as she disappeared from the ground. Rising from the Gehenna Gate the cram students and exorcists got shivers down their spine by the demonic look she held in her eye.

Amaimon's pov-

I could see it. Could hear her loud demonic growl as she was consumed by the madness in her soul. I had only ever seen her like this once. And that was during her last visit to Assiah during the Salem witch hunts. I knew that just one attack could completely level Academy town and then some. This was a very bad situation and Brother knew it. "So you've finally seen the lies in the life you lived! Perfect, the two of us-" Her fist collided with his face in a jaw breaking hit. "Assiah..." She said sending him into Yukio's possessed body. The boy just stepped aside letting Halphas hit a pillar. Then I saw it. The look in her eyes was of madness. Pure raw unadulterated evil. But not towards Assiah, towards Halphas and Gehenna. "Lilith!" She didn't react to the name. "I will not let you bring Assiah down..." Elliot who stood at the gate behind Shura froze. Noticing that it was no longer her voice. "Now die..." I heard older brother laugh. "Such a malevolent child Sitri is...willing to give up almost all of her sanity to bring down her own brother and Satan himself..." he said amused. I changed back into my human form. "Stay put Amaimon. You are still in no condition to fight a full scale battle. No less with the strongest of the three fighting is Sitri and Satan." He said calmly. Rin and the other two decided to take on Satan while she took on her brother. "Yes older brother." I answered obediently as I watched my two friends fight. Each hit that landed on either of them sent then falling and flying. But she wouldn't give in. She wouldn't back down. "I will not bow...I will not break. I will shut the world away..." I could feel older brother looked at me curiously. "I will not fall. I will not bend. I will fight until the end..." He asked what that meant. "It's a song that she sang while she hunted for demons." I replied as he smirked. "Such a fitting song for your girlfriend yes?" He asked. I held back a blush and nodded. "Anything befits her. She was able to bring back Behemoth and Behemoth is the second most important thing to me now..." I could tell his first instinct was to ask what the first was. Only he knew the answer. Both of us did. "You finally have settled down..." he said patting the top of my head.

Sitri's pov-

I was sinking. In a dark murky lake that wouldn't let me go. My sanity was slipping and I could feel the madness mix into the puddle and pull me under. "I won't let Assiah Fall..." I said to myself. "Sitri! Wake up!" I knew this voice. This voice made me feel warm. "Amai..." I sunk in a bit further as the dark fell over the place I was in. "You promised you wouldn't go!" That was right I did. But I couldn't move. I was in too deep in the lake of my insanity. Then I saw it. The hand that reached out to me. "Grab hold of my hand Sitri! Please!" I tried to reach towards him but I was wrapped in the sticky murky lake. "I can't!" I said trying to lift my arms from under the water. "It won't let go!" I cried. I could see myself ready to shoot a blast over a fallen Halphas. On the other side lay Rin on the ground with blood pooling under him and Yukio ready to shoot himself. "NO!"

No pov-

Sitri cried out holding her head in pain. "Sitri!" The two brothers yelled as she began to fall towards the roof of the Academy. "Her personality is split!" Shura said running to catch her. Only someone was faster that her. "Amaimon!? Rin asked in shock as said boy caught his best friend. "She'll explain later." he said before leaving with her in his arms. "Just let them be." Shura said as the Gehenna gate rose to the air. "Amaimon wouldn't dare hurt his girlfriend." Shura smirked. "Girl-I wouldn't doubt it..." they sighed as they fought off the demons swarms.

Amaimon's pov-Hour later-

I walked towards Sitri's friends with her on my back. "I can walk..." she pouted with a blush. "Lilith!" her younger brother from Assiah said when he saw us. "Elliot...meh ears hurt...shush..." she said sleepily. "So you and Lilith..." Rin trailed off. "What about us?" I asked curiously. "You know..." He said with a smirk. "Yes Rin. Yes. Now shut-" She fell asleep mid-sentence. "Third time in the past hour she's done that..." I said looking at her. "So we're cool?" I looked at the students of older brothers' academy. "Cool." I said as she slept soundly on my back. "Siblings shouldn't fight anyway." I said as they led me to her room where I put her down on the bed. "You really do like her huh?" Yukio asked. "I can't like a girlfriend." I answered. "I can only love one right?" They put their hands on my shoulders. "Best answer ever dude. Let there be no other."

Rin's pov-One year later-

Sitri and Amaimon sat on the rocks by the lake and I sat with Shiemi beside them. "This is nice right?" Sitri asked. "Yeah. It's so pretty to watch the horizon from here." Shiemi said leaning her head on my shoulder. Sitri stood up. "Well I'm here for one reason. Amaimon let's swim!" He was already in swim trunks. "On it!" he said when she took off her jeans and jumped in. "What the-No swimming after dark is what Yukio said!" I snapped as we covered our eyes. "So you're saying that's not what Yukio and his girlfriend over there are doing?" She asked when she resurfaced. It was true. He was off swimming with Shura-san. Shiemi jumped in. "Come on Rin-san!" she smiled. I found myself with swim trunks on too. "The hell with it." I smirked jumping in. What a perfect graduation day.

Rin: Last one to Yukio and Shura's a rotten egg!

Sitri :( Stands on Amaimon's back) you're on Rin! Amaimon go!

Shimei: (stands on Rin's back) Rin go!

Both boys: (as they swim to the teachers) we're not boats!


End file.
